Leaders
by Liv.Love.Dream
Summary: The strongest. The fastest. The heroes. The fearless. The fighters. Thats who they are. There are 12 camps, 1 for each Olympian. An assortment of 13 year old demigods from each camp are chosen to go to camp Half-Blood, exclusive to the most amazing demigods of the century. Who will rise above? Who will fall behind? When will I stop asking stupid questions? The world may never know
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New story!**

ANNABETH POV

I was ready to face the biggest challenge of my life. A Demigod from camp Athena. A daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. That was me. Annabeth Chase. I was picked out of hundreds as the one to come to camp Half-Blood. 1 person from each camp, the most worthy, is picked to go to Camp Half-Blood. There are 12 camps, one for each Olympian god. At Artemis camp, It is abandoned like Hera's since she is a maiden goddess. Hera has a camp, but it is abandoned. Usually, the judges pick 2 demigods from one god or goddess to fill the remaining space. I lugged my bags to the entrance of camp, waiting for the bus to pick me up. Soon, the bus approached. I boarded to find 8 other demigods evaluating me with their eyes. A boy with sea green eyes and messy,dark hair winked at me. I gave him my best glare. He shivered. I'm not here for a boyfriend, I thought to myself. I will rise above and beyond the others. I will be remembered thousands of years from now. I am a hero.

I watched as the bus pulled up to what I assumed would be the Aphrodite. A girl with choppy brown hair, and eyes that seemed to change every 5 seconds got on the bus. She sat down next to me. "Hi, my name is Piper Mclean."she spoke. "I may be a child of Aphrodite, but don't underestimate me." I was glad she wasn't a giggly idiot, and I thought we could be friends. After all, I need some alliances in order to fight my way to the top. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." I introduced myself. "So,are you nervous?" Piper asked, "Not the least bit, I have been training for this since I was 7 years old." I piped,using a confident tone. This is what I was born for.

"So what about you, Piper?" I questioned."Actually, a little bit."She replied with less confidence. "My siblings have not really been the stars of the camp here." I was well aware that Aphrodite children normally aren't good warriors or heroes. They just like make-up. Suddenly and announcement blasted through the speaker. "Attention campers, grab you bags and exit to your right! Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Piper and I gathered our things and marched off into camp. A latino elfish looking boy bumped into me. "Watch it!" I yelled. "Oh, why hello there gorgeous." The elf boy raised his eyebrows and smiled. I sneered. "I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus and currently single." he chided. "No, I will not go out with you,so don't bother asking." "And by the way, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." I spoke with confidence and authority. "Okay then, but if you change your mind, I'm here!" Leo said in a cheerful tone. Piper and I headed to the house where all the campers seemed to be going. "Welcome campers!" A centaur shouted enthusiastically into a megaphone. "This is the big house,by the way." "My name is Chiron ,and I am a centaur." "Take your belongings to those to cabins, one for girls, one for boys." "Meet me at the Amphitheater, to you left." I rushed to the cabins to grab a bed.

There were 6 other girls in the cabin. We introduced ourselves.

"Hi, I'm Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter."

"I'm Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"My name is Clarisse Larue, daughter of Ares."

"Hello, I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Hades."

"I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and before you ask, my brother is here with the boys instead of a child of Hera."

"I'm Jenna James, Daughter of Apollo."

Hazel had Curly brown hair and brown eyes. Thalia had black,spiky hair and electric blue eyes. Katie was a brunette with purple eyes. Jenna had light blue eyes and ginger hair. Clarisse had stringy dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. I was estimating them all in my head as friends, enemies, or threats in my way to the top as we headed to the Amphitheater to meet the boys. We sat in a circle and introduced ourselves, Chrion's instructions. It seemed like this year they decided to wing it and just pick the best demigods instead of following the rules.

"Hello, I'm Jason Grace, Thalia's younger brother, son of Jupiter."

"I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

"Percy Jackson everybody, son of Posideon." Ugh. I cringed at his ridiculous arrogance.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, currently single." I rolled my eyes

"Nico Di angelo, son of Hades."

Travis Stoll, son of Hermes."

The girls introduced themselves and Chiron gave us a tour. "This is the lava wall. Falling of is not a good idea." "And here we have Fireworks beach", Chiron piped brightly. "Now for the woods, be careful in there. "The sword fighting arena over here is where you will do a lot of your training." "Archery and running is over here. Good luck!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the follow, it means a lot! Also, I was thinking, I'm not gonna be a good book reveiwer if thats what I do in life! I'd be like, 'Guuuurl/Dude this is so awesome!' or, in Rick Riordan's case, 'Oh snap! You just threw my OTP into Tartarus! I will find you...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POJ or HoO. The only thing I own is Jenna James!**

**Jenna: WHAT?! YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME OFF!**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Jenna: You Suck!**

PERCY POV

I was feeling pretty awesome for making to this camp, even though there were very few other Poseidon children. The tour wasl finished, so we all went to the pavilion to eat. I ended up sitting next a blonde with curls like a princess. Honestly, I was a little scared. I mean, her eyes are so intense-like, _I am going to kill you if you get into my way so watch your back, Jackson._

"Hi, I don't believe we've properly met. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon if you don't remember from Chiron's little name game earlier."

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, the pleasures all mine," I chirped. Annabeth was cute. And scary.

"So, are you excited to be here?"

"Yeah, a little nervous to. You?"

"I'm excited, but, I'm not nervous,like, at all. I've been preparing for this since I was 7. You don't have anything to be nervous about, you're a child of Poseidon, one of the most powerful."

"Well, good luck here."

"You too."

As our conversation came to and end, Chiron announced that training starts tomorrow. I was exhausted , so I headed to my bunk and drifted off to sleep.

I woke painfully to the sound of a trumpet at 5:00 am. I mumbled a few choice words and ran outside after throwing random clothes on on shoving a toothbrush in my mouth. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" I ranted. Every single camper was yelling and complaining about the noise. A man I hadn't met yet laughed at us and yelled "SHUT UP!" "I'm Dionysus, and, I am so not excited to be here with you brats!" I was relieved to see Chiron burst onto the scene and make Mr.D leave the training area.

"Well,campers, you must wake promptly at 5:00 am every day, and head over to sword fighting for 1 hour, by 6:00 am head to the lava wall for an hour, class until lunch at 12:30 pm, Arts n' crafts at 1:30 pm, sparring practice at 2:30 pm, Archery at 3:30 pm, track at 4:30 pm, obstacle course at 5:30-6:00 pm

, dinner at 6:15, free time, curfew at 10:00" Chiron piped. "Now, head on over to sword fighting!"

Luke, the sword fighting instructor, showed us a couple techniques that were more advanced than the ones we learned at Poseidon camp. "Nice job, Annabeth, same goes for you, Percy!" Luke announced in a cheerful tone. "Now, we're gonna partner up. Percy with Annabeth, Hazel with Frank, Nico with Jenna, Piper with Katie, Jason with Clarisse, Thalia with Travis, And I'll be your partner Leo.

Annabeth and I were the best out of everyone in the Arena. We blocked, parried, and swung until she had her knife at my throat. " I do believe I've won, Mr. Jackson." she spoke in a cocky voice. "Oh, Miss Chase, You may have one this one,but, I do believe I'll get you, like, now." We fought some more until

I had my Sword, riptide, At Annabeth's throat. "What! NO! Not fair!" she yelled "Oh, but it is Annie."

I chided. "DON'T EVER CALL ME ANNIE AGAIN!" she said in a tone that scared me. "Okay, gods, point taken." I surrendered. "I always win! You're such a...a..a Seaweed brain!"


End file.
